The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of bee balm plant, botanically known as Monarda didyma ‘Pardon My Cerise’, and hereinafter also referred to solely as the cultivar ‘Pardon My Cerise’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was selected from seed collected by the hybridizers on Oct. 7, 2009 from designated hybridizing plot of a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, from Monarda didyma ‘Petite Delight’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,784 as the female or seed parent and the male or pollen parent was uncontrolled and could have been any of the other parents in a large collection in the nearby vicinity. The plant was a single selection originally made in the summer of 2011 from the seeds that were sown in the fall of 2009. Further selection was completed in the trial fields of a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2012 and the plant was assigned the breeder code of HK9-42-16. The plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings originally in 2012 at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., and the subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be stable, true to type and identical to the original selection.
No plants of Monarda ‘Pardon My Cerise’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventors.